Memorias perdidas de Newt
by BlackBurningHeart13
Summary: Una selección de las memorias perdidas que Newt ha perdido tras el Neutralizador. Pasen por aquí y dejen review.
1. Memoria I

Memoria perdida I

Recorrió el pasillo en dirección a la residencia que había estado buscando aquella mañana. Por encima de sus brazos, sobresalían dos pares de envolturas saturadas de comida con motivo navideño. ¿Aún era posible festejar aquélla fecha? Ascendió las escaleras a paso veloz y depositó los paquetes en el suelo para alcanzar la puerta, golpeando tres veces antes de retomar la posición original. Aguardó, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Exhaló un suspiro e instó trasladar su peso hacia la pierna izquierda. ¿Dónde se habría metido su madre? Desde el interior de la cabaña, advertía los ininteligibles murmullos correspondientes a las voces de sus familiares. No pudo evitar preguntarse, al percibir el elevado tono de algunos de ellos, el tema que había originado el debate. ¿Un nuevo campo de refugiados? O quizás alguna errada decisión...

Repentinamente, la puerta se deslizó en un sordo pero constante susurro y, en su lugar, emergió la esbelta figura de abuela Joanne. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esbozar una sonrisa: la mujer extirpó los abultados paquetes que cargaba antes de alzar a un Demian de dos años y abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¡Qué grande estás!—exclamó la mujer, forjando una amable sonrisa en su semblante, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba unos pasos en dirección a la restante estirpe. Sonrió ligeramente al hallarse a su hija, cargando los restantes paquetes—. Hola, pequeña.

—Buenas tardes, madre— añadió, tras una exigua pausa, en cuanto admitió la contundente derrota: su hijo se había aferrado al abrigo de su abuela y estaba segura que no sería sencillo separarlos.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió Joanne mientras retomaba el camino hacia la cabaña—. Han llegado tarde...

Observó a su alrededor en búsqueda del miembro ausente de la familia, al tiempo que, los murmullos arribaron de manera imperante lo cual le indicó que se hallaba en la sala principal. La esbelta mujer volteó momentáneamente y él orientó la mirada hacia el frente, permitiendo que las palabras pronunciadas comenzaran a perderse.

No logró atinar a oír el nombre de, quien supuso, sería su madre. Aquella misteriosa mujer de elegante postura y castaños cabellos se diluyó consecuente al recuerdo que acababa de evadir el bloqueo de su memoria. Pugnó por no despertar a sabiendas que olvidaría incluso aquel dato, empero no tuvo éxito. Percibió cómo una mano lo sacudía con evidente impaciencia y, tras soltar un suspiro, abrió los ojos.

Una vez más, la oscuridad que circundaba el Área lo recibiría con una exigua matiz de familiaridad. Erigió su postura e instó seguir el veloz paso de Minho en dirección a la Sala de Mapas. Aún somnoliento, no logró dilucidar las palabras del shank sobre el recorrido trazado en el Laberinto para aquella jornada. Su mente divagaba entre las ignotas figuras de su madre, los hombres que se hallaban reunidos en la sala y aquélla mujer de voz amable que lo había recibido. Indistintas, cada una de ellas comenzaba a disolverse conjunto a todo rastro del sopor. Frunció el ceño, derrotado.

—Shuckface, ¿has comprendido?— Newt alzó la mirada y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No requería atender las indicaciones acerca del Laberinto, era consciente de su trayecto para arribar a la Sección seis. Cogió la mochila y las armas que había preparado el día anterior, cargándolas hacia la cocina donde tomó los sándwiches de la mesa principal.

La oscuridad comenzaba a ceder cuando recorrió el trayecto hacia la Puerta Norte. Advirtió que algunos larchos comenzaban a despabilarse y los saludó con un leve ademán de cabeza. El atronador sonido de las Puertas, sin embargo, fue quien lograría extirparlo de sus pensamientos.

De alguna manera, siempre había considerado el shuck Laberinto como una puñetera ratonera. Ahora vaticinaba una excéntrica serenidad en sus muros. Respiró hondo. Debía de estar perdiendo la cordura.

Olvidándose de aquellas tres figuras que aún rondaban por su mente, Newt se adentró en el Laberinto en dirección a la Sección seis.


	2. Memoria II

Memoria perdida II

— Demonios...— murmuró la voz de un crío, escondido hacia la izquierda, detrás del árbol. Su semblante, la ropa estropeada y sucia e incluso la altura revelaron que aún no alcanzaba los diez años. Newt volteó en aquélla dirección dejándose guiar por el sonido de presurosos pasos sobre el agrietado cemento de una residencia cercana. Titubeó, no obstante, dirigió hacia allí su camino.

Una niña pequeña, cuyo rostro permaneció oculto debido a las frondosas copas de jóvenes árboles, penetró en la casa. Había alcanzado a ver su extenso cabello rubio, aunque débil, danzando al compás de inestables pasos. El camisón, de un sórdido celeste, se amoldaba a un delgado cuerpo. Las orejas de un oso de peluche algo desgastado asomaban por encima de los brazos. Supuso, sería de su hermano mayor quien ahora examinaba la zona en búsqueda de enemigos reemplazando aquél juguete con un afilado cuchillo de cocina.

Exhaló un suspiro: estaba claro que el niño resultó ser él. Lo advirtió en los ademanes, idénticos a los suyos, y se alegró que aquéllos gestos no hubieran sido corrompidos por la Fase de Experimentación. Ergo, la niña debía de ser su hermana ¿cierto?

Adelantó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la casona abandonada. Los críos habían derribado las maderas que resguardaban las ventanas y su versión pequeña había penetrado en la sala buscando alguna clase de enemigo. Sin embargo, la residencia permanecía silenciosa. Alejada de la carretera principal, en sus mejores épocas había sido una excelsa casa de campo. Reducida a escombros aquélla no resultaba la mejor mas sí la única opción para ambos debido a la imponente tormenta eléctrica que se avecinaba.

Cogió valor, acercándose al umbral de la ventana. Sólo atinó a observar cómo las sórdidas gotas de lluvia caían lenta y constantemente sobre la añeja madera. El cielo se había tornado de un lúgubre tono grisáceo e incluso, pudo percibir el empujón de una gélida ráfaga de viento colándose entre las ramas de los árboles. Quiso ingresar pero sus músculos fallaron y cayó con un golpe seco sobre las hojas muertas. Reposó una mano mas nada percibió.

Fue al momento de observar hacia abajo que notó cómo el suelo comenzaba a disgregarse bajo su palma. Cual impulso, cogió unas cuantas hojas las cuales serían descompuestas por su propia memoria.

— No, por favor... — rogó, empero, era demasiado tarde.

Escuchó una vez más los ronquidos lejanos. El silencio del Claro volvía a saturarle los nervios si bien era consciente que la culpa no residía en los shanks. Impotente, golpeó el suelo con fuerza antes de voltearse hacia la derecha y silenciar un grito con la pálida piel de su puño.

Era injusto. Él lo sabía. Su hermana había estado allí... a pocos metros de él y no había podido verla. Percibió cómo la rabia incrementaba el pulso de su corazón; las lágrimas, una vez más, pugnaban por escabullirse de los párpados firmemente cerrados.

"No llores" Se refutó de manera mental. Inhaló reiteradas veces para ahogar aquél impulso empero y, al cabo de pocos minutos, cuando el despuntar del alba levantó a los shanks, Newt volvía a erigirse como el Segundo al mando: firme, aunque cauto.


	3. Memoria III

Memoria perdida III

Al momento de abrir los ojos me encontré con la insondable oscuridad del Área, el histérico palpitar de mi corazón y aquélla abrumadora sensación de desamparo que, hubiese creído, abandoné hacía mucho tiempo.

La extraña mujer de oscuros cabellos y amable semblante había regresado a mi memoria. Los ficheros, elevadas estanterías saturadas de carpetas cuyos rótulos no alcanzaba a distinguir, ocultaban el perfil completo de ésa figura que resultaba una incógnita para mí. Pude ver, nuevamente, aquél uniforme blanco de enfermera. Los zapatos, los guantes de látex, la cofia especial. Sus andares silenciosos, casi ingrávidos, sobre la oscura superficie de una sala en penumbras. Advertí las sombras de un quirófano. El pitido lejano de un monitor. ¿Sería aquél el último recuerdo que poseía antes del Laberinto?

En ésta ocasión, decidí seguirla. Evadí un fichero, luego otro, Crucé el alféizar de la puerta y llegué al quirófano militar. La mujer se detuvo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, a la espera que yo la alcanzara. Escuché el sonido apagado de mis pasos sobre el gélido suelo. El pitido del ordenador incrementó su volumen. Lo ignoré. Ella permanecía de pie junto a la camilla. Avancé un paso más pero me quedé inmóvil. En respuesta y, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer a continuación, deslizó una mano hacia el costado izquierdo.

Sólo tres pasos.

Titubeé al acercarme un poco más. No entendí por qué. Alcé un brazo para tocar su mano pero no recibí queja alguna. Inhalé el aire seco de la sala de operaciones antes de atreverme a entrelazar su mano con la mía. Y ahí fue cuando todo ocurrió. Una inexplicable sensación de desamparo acogió mi pecho; advertí la culpa que azotaba el corazón de la mujer cuando, en respuesta, sujetó con fuerza mi palma contra la suya. El pulso le temblaba y así mismo su mano. Percibí el nerviosismo de un alma que no descansaba en paz hacía demasiado tiempo. Alcancé a escuchar sus sollozos antes de despertarme.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué sufría? ¿Por qué había advertido aquél sentimiento de familiaridad al percibir su mano? ¿Cómo reconocí aquél quirófano?

Reposé la cabeza contra la almohada. Gradualmente, los ronquidos de los shanks llegaron a mis oídos. Aún, la hórrida aflicción permanecía en mi pecho al igual que ésa inquietante certeza que, incluso cuando no podía percibir su rostro, aquélla mujer había formado parte de mi pasado. La conocía. No sabía quién era pero, por alguna razón, me resultaba familiar.

¿Sería mi madre?

Los primeros halos de luz comenzaron a colarse por el Matadero y supe que debía levantarme. Advertí, unos metros más adelante, que los Corredores comenzaban el entrenamiento previo a una jornada en el Laberinto. Tallé mis ojos, aún cuando había perdido el sopor. Me esperaba otro día en el Área. La mejor opción para mantener mi cabeza ocupada y olvidarme de aquélla pesadilla.

» Ocúpate de los demás larchos.

Me puse de pie y cogí el machete. Alby aún roncaba, de manera que me tocaba a mí despedir a los Corredores. Me dirigí hacia la Puerta Este, ignorando el panorama del Laberinto que comenzaba a atisbarse, para estrechar la mano de Minho y de Thomas. Un día completo en la Sala de Mapas, con aquélla memoria olvidada, no se escuchaba tan mal.


	4. Memoria IV

Memoria perdida IV

Me erigí de la cama en cuanto advertí el mermado sonido de las puertas dobles.

El silencio, el cual había imperado mi habitación, se quebró con el murmullo ahogado pero constante de voces en la distancia. Los diálogos, circunscritos a un tema en común que no comprendía, saturaban el extenso pasillo únicamente manifiesto gracias al espacio libre entre las afiladas placas de metal. Titubeé en acercarme, empero, obligué a mis piernas a que avanzaran.

Las blancas paredes repercutían las ininteligibles palabras de un crío regordete —cuya edad no superaba la mía—, que caminaba de manera presurosa hacia el corredor principal. Las luces, de una tonalidad bermeja que lograba enfermarme, ofrecían un incierto escenario no sólo inquietante sino también desconfiado que remitían, de alguna manera, a un hospital. Ésos ambientes sosiegos y límpidos en cuyas entrañas ocultaban desasosiego e incertidumbre. Observé los semblantes de los niños: seriedad, abatimiento, nostalgia. ¿Era consecuencia de la pérdida de sus padres? ¿O algo más los impulsaba a sumirse en ése deplorable estado?

Me aferré a la idea que mi hermana estaría aguardándome al otro lado de la sede.

«Mi hermana. Sophie. ¿Dónde estaba Sophie?»

— _**¿Isaac Newton?**_ — aquéllas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad. Recordé al hombre del Berg, cuyo apellido era Jefferson, que había escogido ése nombre para referirse a mí aún cuando no comprendía el motivo por el cual lo había hecho—. _**Mocoso, responde cuando te llamo...**_

«¿Qué había de malo con Demian?».

— _**Lo veo. Está allí, junto a Michael—**_ respondió, en cambio, el otro agente de seguridad.

El niño que estaba erigido a mi lado realizó una mueca y dilucidé que ése tampoco era su nombre. ¿Ninguno aquí resguardaba su apellido real?

— _**No es tan listo si apenas es capaz de reconocer su propio nombre...**_ — se mofó el hombre del Lanzador. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué cojones le ocurría a ése tipo? Su compañero, de ademanes más pacientes, negó con la cabeza.

— _**Ése crío, así como lo ves, ha cruzado Londres en búsqueda del campo de refugiados**_ — sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y descendí la mirada cuando advertí el murmullo de los demás niños de la sección—. _**Y llevaba a su hermana de cuatro años consigo.**_

— _**Sí, gran mérito...**_ —exclamó el hombre del Lanzador si bien advertí en su semblante cierto ademán incómodo que me llenó de orgullo al punto en que volví a alzar la mirada—. _ **Ya veremos si ése intelecto acompaña la elección de un nuevo nombre... ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?**_

— _**Demian**_ — respondí, por inercia. El tipo del Lanzador me envió una mirada exasperada.

— _**El nombre que te hemos asignado, crío**_.

«¿Qué hay de malo con Demian?»

— _**¿Isaac Newton?**_ — titubeé al pronunciarlo. No era mi nombre. No me correspondía. No significaba nada.

— _**Ahora sin titubear**_ — insistió el agente y apuntó el Lanzador sobre su espalda, descorriendo las oscuras correas que sujetaban el arma.

Demian.

Demian Christopher.

— _**Isaac Newton**_ — mencioné, mi voz adquirió cierta certeza si bien mi mente aún refutaba aquél nombre. Pensé que, quizás, si cumplía aquéllas inauditas normativas, ésos tipos me dejarían ver a mi hermana. Sophie. Nunca me había alejado de ella. Si quiera en el centro de refugiados donde solíamos compartir la litera dentro del hangar. Yo la acunaba mientras ella dormitaba sobre mi pecho. A veces tenía pesadillas acerca de lo ocurrido en casa pero, a fin de cuentas, lograba calmarla si traía al estúpido señor bigotes... ése jodido peluche regordete con forma de conejo.

Recordé que Sophie aún cargaba al muñeco al momento de abordar el Berg empero y, de alguna manera, éste había acabado en mi habitación. Sólo una nota, garabateada con lápiz negro y caligrafía imprenta casi infantil, lo acompañaba. Su único mensaje «para que te proteja» aún resonaba en mi mente a manera de despiadado recordatorio que ella no estaba conmigo. Una punzada de culpa azotó mi pecho.

— _**Isaac Newton**_ —afirmé. La voz resuelta e imponente, mi postura firme.

«Demian Christopher Wright.», pensé al momento en que atravesé las puertas dobles en dirección a las primeras clases. Estaba claro que, mi objetivo allí, era buscar a Sophie.


	5. Memoria V

**Memoria perdida VI**

 **Demian C. Wright** — 7 **años.**

 _Una mascota será tu confidente para toda la vida._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente al tiempo que observaba con atención las vidrieras. El agudo ladrido de varias razas de perros fueron ahogados debido a las caricias que Sophie propició sobre la cabeza de un cachorro de Golden Retriever. No comprendía porqué le agradaba tanto: parecía una bola de pelo. Volteé hacia un cubículo que llamó mi atención: un pastor inglés, cuya edad no superaba los sesenta días, saltaba desde el otro lado del vidrio. El baile que dio en cuanto advirtió que lo observaba fue inexplicable: las patitas corrían de un lado al otro mientras ladraba, contento por algún motivo que era desconocido para mí, mientras incitaba a sus hermanos para que jueguen con él. Salto, mordisco suave en la oreja de uno de ellos. Otro salto, ladrido. Tercer salto y les saltaba encima.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que era la mascota perfecta para Sophie. Era pequeño, lo cual permitiría un crecimiento acorde al de mi hermana. Era inquieto, un dato que constaba en cada miembro de la familia Wright como adjudicado a la pequeña rubia. Y, además, era amigable. Llamé la atención de mamá quien se acercó hacia el cachorro. Ahora, movía la cola de manera rauda apoyando las patas delanteras en el vidrio. ¿Había comprendido que lo escogí?

La pregunta fue despechada casi tan rápido como sería formulada.

Sophie atravesó el local y cogió al cachorro entre sus brazos. El perro, quien aún movía la cola para demostrar su alegría, acompasaba las risas de la joven con una serie de agudos ladridos. Mamá observaba desde el mostrador, dispuesta a realizar la compra mientras papá revisaba algunas correas con el objetivo de adiestrarlo. Yo me limité a sentarme junto a ellos y acariciar la cabeza de _Freddie_. Ese había sido el nombre que Sophie escogió para el alegre animal.

¿Quién demonios le coloca el nombre de una persona a un cachorro?

Los meses transcurrieron en una versión tragicómica de las típicas novelas televisivas. El cachorro, no sólo crecido sino también adiestrado, se había convertido en nuestra alarma personal. Día tras día, _Freddie_ saltaba a mi cama, me lamía la mejilla y corría en dirección a la habitación de Sophie para evitar que uno de mis zapatos acertara en su hocico. Pero yo no era su única víctima. Reiteradas veces, papá lo había sorprendido robándose una de las herramientas del jardín. Hecho una furia, Frederick Wright atravesaba su jardín en persecución a un alegre cachorro que tomaba aquélla acción como un juego más. Sophie, atenta a todos los movimientos de su perro, reía a carcajadas desde el pórtico de la residencia mientras mamá negaba con la cabeza con una evidente sonrisa que intentaba esconder por todos los medios a disposición.

Empero, es evidente que pronto el caos se cerniría sobre los Wright tanto como en el resto del mundo. Las llamaradas solares azotaron la superficie terrestre y todo lo que conocíamos, fue destruido. Aún me pregunto sobre la familia Candwallader, nuestros vecinos los señores Evans. Mis compañeros de estudio, mis profesores, mis amigos. Nunca me atreví a pronunciar sus nombres en voz alta porque sabía que, de esa manera, pondría en evidencia lo inevitable. Todos ellos habían muerto. ¿Y, cómo puedes pedirle a un niño de seis años que asimile algo así?

Aún recuerdo ese momento. La oscuridad en el refugio anti-bombas me dejaba a disposición de cualquier pensamiento lúgubre. Una mano, acariciaba con falsa calidez los cabellos de Sophie quien dormitaba en mi regazo. A mi izquierda, _Freddie_. El cachorro yacía a un lado de su dueña. Era consciente que, aunque su lomo ascendía y descendía, el perro todavía estaba atento a cualquier peligro. Pensé entonces en cómo nos advirtió de las Llamaradas solares, incluso cuando no pudimos comprenderlo. Esa mañana, no hubo ladridos. Tampoco paseo u otra actividad. Sólo se había dedicado a ladrar furiosamente hasta que papá lo encerró en la habitación de herramientas. Y, aún así, el leal _Freddie_ continuó con los avisos.

Observé hacia la izquierda y sonreí frente al _perro guardián_. En eso se había convertido el cachorro que yo elegí como regalo a Sophie. Aunque no lo comprendí en ese momento sino hasta que la dependencia al alcohol de papá incrementó conjunto a la infección de ese maldito virus. Los arrebatos de furia estaban destinados tanto a mi hermana como a mí pero mamá siempre se interponía. No podía siquiera llamarlo _papá_ , cuando debíamos dormir juntos debido a la constante amenaza. Esos meses, me pasé a la cama de Sophie. Tenía entendido que esa... pútrida alma, la había tomado como referencia inculpándola de la crisis matrimonial. ¿En qué puta cabeza cabe? ¿Cómo mierda puedes decirle eso a una niña de cuatro años? La escuchaba sollozar a través de las débiles paredes y, la segunda noche, cuando ya no pude tolerarlo, salté de la cama y me trasladé de habitación. Quizás, había sido un ademán imprudente. Pero _Freddie_ apoyó mi postura con una serie de ladridos.

Ella solía dormirse en mi pecho luego de la segunda estrofa de su canción predilecta. La manta, regalo de la abuela Grace, cubría el delicado cuerpo de la niña mientras su perro guardián la observaba atentamente. Cuando ella conciliaba el sueño, _Freddie_ descendía las orejas, se acomodaba y levantaba su hocico para mirarme. Con un gesto afirmativo, el perro reposaba la cabeza sobre las patas dispuesto a dormirse. Con un gesto negativo, se posicionaba frente a la puerta para hacer guardia.

Así lo perdimos: cuidando de Sophie.

¿Cómo había posible que una simple elección nos hubiera extendido el plazo de supervivencia? El papel que _Freddie_ había jugado no sólo había sido impecable sino también decisivo. Comprendí, quizás tarde, que ese alegre cachorro había sido mi aliado en el desastre. A veces, mientras fingíamos dormir en el hangar del centro de refugiados, escuchaba a Sophie repetir su canción favorita. Entendí, en ese momento, que ambos lo extrañábamos.

Pero habíamos comprendido su lugar en esta familia.


	6. Memoria VI

Memoria perdida VI

— _¿Es necesario...?_

 _Golpeó, reiteradas veces, la pulida superficie de la mesa. Los dedos regordetes sostenían una libreta cuyas páginas se encontraban en blanco a excepción de un rótulo. Las manecillas de reloj indicaban las diecinueve horas con once minutos, sin embargo, el tiempo, en el inconsciente del niño, había permanecido junto a ésa horda de cranks. La luz de la grabadora, de una tonalidad bermeja, iluminaba con lúgubre precisión el semblante agotado del crío. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho...? El comandante Jones no apostaba más que ése número. La experiencia que poseía con niños se remitía a los hijos de sus compañeros de sección._

 _Reposó la espalda contra la pared, a la espera que el jefe de seguridad comenzara con la ronda de preguntas. Habían advertido la presencia del niño debido a un imperfecto en el área de máquinas que compartían en Hangar tres y el salón comedor de la base. El estado físico del pequeño denotaba un nivel inicial de desnutrición. No obstante, su hermana parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. «Hermano mayor», pensó Jones mientras escuchaba la voz rasposa, pero infantil, de Demian Wright. Pero no había sido éso lo que sorprendió al comandante: su postura había evolucionado, repentinamente, a una firmeza difícil de atribuirle a un niño de su edad. La mirada, de un azul brillante, estaba posada sobre el rostro del comisario Kendall y exhibía un inusitado desafío. Jones enarcó una ceja, acomodándose en la silla, con el objetivo de escuchar aún mejor._

— _¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Demian?_

— _Como todos, señor. Sobreviviendo._

 _El comisario exhaló un bufido._

— _Me refiero a cómo nos has encontrado._

— _Luego de las llamaradas solares, se extendió un rumor sobre un centro de refugiados en las afueras de Inglaterra._

— _Comprendo. ¿Quiénes estaban contigo, Demian?_

— _Mis padres, mis abuelos y mi hermana. Era un campamento pequeño, reducido sólo a cuatro familias de las cuales sólo hemos sobrevivido mi hermana y yo._

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido con ellos?_

 _Jones admiró la mueca de burla del rostro de Demian, sin embargo, Kendall no pareció notarla. O, si lo hizo, la ignoró sobremanera._

— _Todos ellos han muerto._

— _Lo lamento._

— _No, no lo lamenta. Si quiera ha conocido a mi familia._

— _Bien. ¿Qué sucedió entonces?_

— _Escapamos. Hacia el bosque... —Jones percibió el ademán nervioso de Demian, aquél juego con las manos delgadas y la mirada, repentinamente, perdida. Dilucidó que se trataba de algún recuerdo—. Allí hemos transcurrido dos meses. Vivíamos en una casa abandonada y robábamos víveres de las residencias vecinas o cazábamos animales pequeños. Si teníamos suerte..._

 _La última oración no pasó inadvertida para el comandante Jones. ¿Animales pequeños...? Estaba seguro que el crío se refería a aves pequeñas o carnívoros de mediano tamaño. Presas sencillas de capturar y de trasladar cuya principal función era alimentar a dos niños que habían perdido todo. Entornó los ojos frente al joven —porque ya no correspondía el término crío— Demian. Su altura, era considerable. Quizás, la fuerza física había menguado debido a la mala alimentación. Ergo, su relato debía concordar con el instinto de supervivencia._

 _Sí, Demian Wright_ tenía _instinto de supervivencia._

— _¿Y luego?_

— _Luego, hallamos el centro de refugiados. El perímetro estaba protegido y, los portones, cerrados. Pero dimos con un hueco en la seguridad._

 _Un centelleo en sus ojos azules. Orgullo. Ése niño cada vez le agradaba más._

— _¿En dónde?_

— _Zona noreste. Cerca del puesto de guardia que protege la primera hilera de seguridad. El alambrado._

— _¿El alam...? ¿Cómo demonios han conseguido pasar?_

— _Trozos de madera, unidos por goma, sobre el alambre. Forzamos un hueco por el cual Sophie pudiera colarse y desactivar la seguridad en ésa zona._

 _«¡Increíble!»_

— _Me has cogido por sorpresa, Demian. ¿Y luego dieron con el almacén abandonado de la enfermería, cierto?_

 _El niño asintió con la cabeza._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo han estado allí?_

— _Dos semanas._

— _¿Y luego, qué ocurrió?_

— _Geraldine nos halló..._

— _McArthur no está habilitada para..._

— _Déjeme proceder, comisario._

 _Incluso el niño se sorprendió cuando el esbelto militar irrumpió en la entrevista. El comandante había permanecido en silencio de manera que no lo culpaba. Jones cogió una de las sillas y se sentó a un lado del regordote señor Kendall, quien frunció el ceño aunque no emitió ninguna queja._

— _Demian, ¿eres consciente que no tienes permiso de ingreso en ésta base?_

— _Sí, señor._

— _Sólo te haré tres preguntas. Responde con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. ¿Tienes síntomas del virus?_

 _El muchacho negó con la cabeza luego de algunos segundos._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde la última revisión?_

 _El joven rubio alzó ambas cejas. Jones dilucidó que nunca había realizado una inspección por mano propia. Santo Dios, ¿a quién se le hubiera ocurrido? ¡Era sólo un niño! «Pero un niño muy inteligente», pensó. Apostaba su cabeza a que había hecho un chequeo rápido de rutina. El estado físico, higiene personal frecuente y protección en las zonas potencialmente infectadas. Estaba seguro de ello a como que se llamaba Adrien Nicholas Jones._

 _Y que el Diablo se lo lleve, sino era así._

— _Una semana —respondió el rubio para el alivio del comandante. Una semana de chequeos simples era una medida, quizás incompleta, pero válida por el cuerpo médico. Advirtió que Demian relajaba los hombros, evidente señal de comodidad, gracias al rabillo del ojo. La entrevista aún no había terminado, empero, suponía que ese estado pacífico que adoptó el comandante Jones surgió efecto en el pequeño. Una sonrisa pugnó por delinearse en su férreo semblante._

— _Última pregunta. ¿Qué ofrecerás al centro de refugiados?_

 _Ésa era, ciertamente, la pregunta más cruel de todas. ¿Qué demonios podía ofrecer un niño de siete años, desnutrido, exhausto y, sobre todo, golpeado por el destino de su familia? Jones advirtió la sombra de duda en los ojos de Demian. Ése ademán nervioso, cuando remojaba sus labios, no le gustó. ¿Estaba por llorar? ¿Se quebraría en ése momento...?_

 _No podía culparlo. Aún con el entrenamiento militar, Jones había visto muertes hórridas si las había. Y no necesariamente por el virus de la Llamarada. No, éstas habían ocurrido antes... cuando una explosión solar azotó la tierra y sus compañeros perecieron bajo el impío fuego. Gritos. El hedor. La piel al descubierto de los afortunados que sobrevivieron. ¿Podrían llamarse afortunados? ¡Dios santo! Las llagas. Los llantos. El silencio. Horror._

— _Me ofreceré de aprendiz de seguridad en las torres._

 _Ésta vez, había sido mi turno para exhibir sobresalto. A pesar de las lágrimas que asomaban por los ojos celestes del crío, su voz emergió contundente. Los segundos de silencio fueron cesados por una divertida carcajada correspondiente al comisario Kendall. ¿Ése tipo era idiota o fingía serlo? Jones, sin embargo, no lo era. Sabía, quizás de manera acertada, que el niño hubiera colocado alguna otro puesto. De hecho, lo había demostrado con la hábil maniobra de las maderas sobre el alambre. Pero existía un dato que el jefe de seguridad ignoraba y el comandante, no. La pequeña Sophie._

 _Durante la entrevista, él había hecho alusión a la joven niña de cinco años reiteradas ocasiones. Resultaba evidente que no quería separarse de su hermana y, la labor en las torres de seguridad, permitiría a Demian cumplir con un puesto en la base militar al mismo tiempo que podría cuidar a la niña que ahora sollozaba al otro lado de la puerta._

 _Una buena jugada._

— _Bienvenido al centro de refugiados, Demian. Kendall tomará las huellas dactilares, para el registro de nuestros sujetos. Luego, podrán retirarse con Sophie hacia el hangar cuatro donde hallarán sus nuevas camas. ¿De acuerdo? Bien._

 _Jones nunca olvidará ése apretón de manos firme, con una pizca de simpática inocencia, que Demian ofreció en cuanto se erigió de la silla. No había errado: la altura era evidente pero su estado físico estaba deslucido. Confiaba en que las cocineras remediaran aquélla situación y se imaginó que, si el pequeño había realizado ésas hazañas en el exterior, podría ofrecer incluso un mejor resultado en la base._


	7. Memoria VII

Memoria perdida VII

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última ducha? No concebía una fecha exacta, sin embargo, podía aludir a la tormenta eléctrica de la semana anterior como una posibilidad. El cándido vapor que emergía del cuarto de baño era una visión extraordinaria y aún más la idea de agua caliente. Aguardé a que la enfermera extienda una toalla antes de hundir una pálida mano sobre la superficie de la tina. Sí, era real.

Ella se marchó y yo me quité la ropa. No había notado, incluso, algunas heridas provocadas por la ilícita estadía en la sala de máquinas. Una incisión surcaba el costado izquierdo, allí donde había reposado mi cuerpo encima de un generador ya inútil. Éso había ocurrido la primera noche. Los matutinos halos de luz penetraban a través de una ventana angosta y sucia que se extendía a lo largo de la pared. Desde aquélla posición, era posible para mí distinguir los movimientos de cada integrante del centro. Una data que, finalmente, había sido de utilidad si Geraldine McArthur no nos hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Sonreí, divertido.

Me hundí, de un sólo movimiento, en el agua caliente. Cada uno de mis músculos, tensos debido a la presión psicológica de una peligrosa campaña, se relajaron. ¿Era posible, incluso, sentir que podría quedarme de por vida en ése mismo sitio? Estaba convencido que sí. De improviso, las abyectas memorias de un lúgubre recorrido desde Milton Keynes hasta Londres habían sido acarreadas por el cándido vapor. Los rostros de aquéllas personas, ahora infectadas, habían desaparecido. Las hórridas escenas que habíamos presenciado, revoloteaban de manera lejana junto a un vidrio que comenzaba a empañarse. Cerré los ojos y permití que mi imaginación volara conjunto a una mente que, debido al estado de sosiego, estaba en blanco.

Lo primero que advertí, fue un raudo fogonazo de luz bermeja centelleando furiosamente. Luego, siluetas cuyos amorfos trazos me impedían formar algún rostro conocido. Chispazos de un material eléctrico. El bosquejo de una sala... gritos que clamaban por ayuda, el sonido metálico de una puerta que se abría, pasos ahogados en una escalera que correspondía a algún material concreto que no conseguía atisbar.

A pesar del agua caliente, percibí cómo pútridas y huesudas manos me arrastraban de nuevo a una insondable oscuridad. El alivio en mi pecho había sido reemplazado con el más honesto horror. Balbuceé, pero mi voz se transformó en simples burbujas que se perdieron en la superficie de la tina y, luego, en el silencio de la sala. No quería levantarme. No _podía_ levantarme. Tenía miedo del mundo exterior y, a la vez, quería huir de allí.

Esa luz bermeja... el momento exacto en que las Llamaradas solares se anunciaban al público inglés.

¿Qué sucedía si me quedaba quieto? Igual que en el refugio de casa, con Sophie recostada sobre mi regazo y _Freddie_ haciendo la primera ronda. ¿ _Ellos_ , se irían? ¿Los psicópatas abandonarían toda esperanza de arrancarnos la carne del cuerpo, de lastimarnos, de incitar sus macabras plegarias a una entidad desconocida? ¿Ya no debíamos preocuparnos de la devastación, de los víveres, del agua? ¿La vida de los sobrevivientes volvería a ser normal?

¿Y qué ocurría si ellos nos seguían al _otro lado_? ¿Habría esperanza, entonces?

Advertí que unas manos me impulsaban hacia la superficie y tosí de manera escandalosa. La voz, no sólo preocupada sino también solícita, de una enfermera. Posiblemente, Geraldine. Una vez que mis pulmones recibieron oxígeno, mi respiración se tornó normal e insté abrir los ojos... me di cuenta que había caído en un profundo sueño. ¿O había sido una pesadilla? Los recuerdos de ésa jornada aún permanecían vigentes en mi memoria. Pero había sido yo quien los obstruyó en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Y me había olvidado del motivo por el cual lo había hecho.

 _Sophie._

Asentí con la cabeza en una silenciosa mueca de confirmación a mis miedos. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Geraldine no me hubiera despertado? ¿Cómo había sido tan débil para dejarme desmoronar por una simple memoria? Estábamos vivos y mi misión había sido un éxito. Traer a Sophie hacia un sitio seguro para ella era mi objetivo principal. Los recuerdos de la devastación debían ser extirpados conjunto a los rostros —desfigurados— de cientos de personas que habían sido víctimas del virus.

Me envolví en la toalla y salí del cuarto del baño bajo la promesa que, ésas memorias, serían reemplazadas por una única visión de la realidad: servir al centro de refugiados.


	8. Memoria VIII

Memoria perdida VIII. Segmento I

Gritos.

 _«Alcanza a Robert en la sección siete»._

Alaridos que se hacían eco en las paredes del corredor.

 _«No te distraigas, no puedes ayudarlos»._

Tomé carrera y salté encima de uno de los hombres más bizarros de la base. Su pierna se hallaba expuesta: la carne había sido arrancada del hueso y la sangre discurría sobre el piso de cerámica. A pesar que él gritaba a todo pulmón, sus compañeros revoloteaban en la sala de enfermería atendiendo pacientes cuyas probabilidades eran proporcionalmente más altas que el pobre diablo.

 _«¿En qué momento te percatas que el final se acerca? ¿Puedes jugar al tres en raya con la Muerte y ganar la partida... o sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que te conviertas en un infectado?»._

Giré en el siguiente pasillo con ésa pregunta suspendida en mi mente. Éste se encontraba inusitadamente oscuro: más allá de las luces correspondientes a la sala de enfermería, no era posible determinar ninguna silueta... pero el silencio imperaba y era el atajo hacia la sección siete. Me adentré un paso en la boca del lobo. Otro más. Reposé la diestra sobre la gélida pared en una tentativa de orientación. Esperaba que, aquél pasaje, fuera llano.

Me adentré en la boca del lobo al tiempo que todo sonido, incluso los murmullos, fueron extirpados. La oscuridad había revelado demasiados secretos en mi memoria. Algunos de ellos permanecían vívidos y eran rememorados como pesadillas. Pero los psiquiatras de la sede resultaban ineptos en ése sentido. _«La mayoría de las ocasiones, pensé, me recuerdan al tío Hugh»._ Recuerdos que implicaban a mi padre persiguiéndome con una botella de vino recientemente rota debido a la demora de cinco minutos en horario de cena, a mi madre siendo golpeada en la alcoba matrimonial gracias a que se interpuso entre él y yo, a mi hermana corriendo hasta mi habitación cuando escuchaba que nuestro padre había llegado a casa.

 _«Y ahora, él está muerto. Su mente ha dejado de funcionar pero su instinto se resiste a abandonar el cuerpo de un salvaje. ¿Era ése su destino?»_

Agua. Escuché el chapoteo de mis propios pasos cuando intenté avanzar. ¿Un caño que hubiera cedido o algo más incluso más grave? Fruncí la nariz mas no cesé la marcha aún cuando el esfuerzo había incrementado y percibía el agua hasta las rodillas. Me había acostumbrado a ése inquietante silencio impropio del recinto. Era agradable. Ocasionalmente, chocaba con alguna silla de putrefacta madera que vagaba sin rumbo fijo a través del agua. En dos ocasiones, incluso, me había topado con sólidos elementos, aunque un poco arrugados, cuyo material no identifiqué. Éstos se hallaban fríos y correspondían a una superficie áspera. Estuve tentado de cogerlos para una rápida inspección, empero, éso significaría un retraso que no podía permitirme.

En cuanto el agua rozó mis codos, me detuve. En ése momento, el hedor que emanaba era putrefacto lo cual inducía al vómito. El sistema de ventilación, disponible en los restantes hangares, aquí no estaba disponible y el aire parecía sólido a mi alrededor. Tanteé las paredes en búsqueda de alguna puerta mas éstas se encontraban lisas. Busqué, entonces, del otro lado. Nada.

Un atajo que, en vista y consideración, había resultado un fracaso.

O, quizás, no. Dibujé una mueca de alegría en cuanto advertí aquél conducto. Según adiviné, una salida de emergencia debido a las características que era posible detectar. La madera, corrompida y en algunos sitios ya mitigada, sería un obstáculo sencillo. La oscuridad, en cambio, era un punto en contra. Rogué a los dioses, a las entidades de todas las religiones, que me ayuden. Tanteé una vez más en búsqueda de las dimensiones de la puerta, las remarqué en mi mente y preparé el hombro. El primer golpe, no dio resultados.

El segundo, sí.

Y había luces de emergencia que indicaban el camino a través de aquél corredor en forma circular. Sonreí.


	9. Memoria VIII Segmento 2

Memoria perdida VIII. Segmento II

El pasillo discurría a través de un sucio canal en línea recta, iluminado por las pálidas luces, un inquietante silencio y ésa sensación de permanente peligro que azotaba mi pecho. El desconocimiento de aquél pasaje resultaba, cuanto menos, curioso. ¿Por qué permanecía en excelsas condiciones? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Hacia dónde conducía? ¿Por qué lo mantenían oculto?

El sonido de mis pasos se replicaba sobre la sórdida superficie del agua y, posteriormente, en las paredes cuyas grietas acababa de advertir. Débiles vestigios de una pugna revelados por los quebrados ladrillos. Muerte, la salida rápida de aquéllos que habían cedido frente a un enemigo incluso más poderoso. Sangre. El líquido había perdido consistencia empero aún manchaba las paredes cual macabro recuerdo de quiénes hubieron perdido su vida en ése mismo corredor. Palmas, vísceras, fragmentos de un cerebro e imágenes de un verídico caos estaban impresas en carmesí sobre las paredes. Un cuento... mas no de ficción. Sino algo real. Posiblemente, un episodio del centro de refugiados que mantenían en secreto por una razón justa.

¿O un simple pretexto?

Avancé unos metros hacia la puerta resquebrajada. Mi vista se había acostumbrado a las pálidas luces de emergencia y mi nariz, al hedor que emanaba del canal. ¿Contaminación o un posible reposo final de los muertos? ¿Era posible una idea tan descabellada? Cadáveres protegidos por la seguridad de un pasaje oculto e inundado. Siniestro... pero posible. El caudal de agua había crecido hasta mis rodillas lo cual inducía a pensar que la idea resultaba, al menos, factible. La duda circundaba en qué porcentaje.

El sonido de un gemido lastimoso detuvo mi avance y dirigí la mirada hacia su punto de origen. Hasta ése momento, sólo mi raciocinio había hecho algarabía. Ahora, aquél silencio inquietante se transformaba en un coro de histéricas risas, gemidos lastimeros y golpes frenéticos contra las paredes. La situación era ridículamente hórrida. En ésos pasillos, no sólo inundados sino también oscuros, habitaban _personas_.

Escuché un golpe sobre la puerta de emergencia, otra carcajada lúgubre y un coro de ordinarios improperios. Deslicé, entonces, la mirada hacia el metal que resguardaba el único punto de acceso al pasillo: oxidado. Más golpes. Al menos, cuatro personas intentaban que ésta cediera. ¿Habrían más de ellos? ¿Cuántos serían? ¿Cómo habían ingresado hasta la base? ¿Estaban armados...?

Mi corazón latía un ritmo innatural. Percibí cómo mis sentidos se agudizaban debido al miedo y mi mente se hallaba en la búsqueda de una posible salida de aquél recinto. La puerta, a mis espaldas, aún permanecía abierta. Sin embargo, una carrera hasta allí no era una opción viable. Me encontraba cansado debido al esfuerzo excesivo que había hecho sólo para avanzar en dirección a la salida de emergencia. El agua cubría mis rodillas y los elementos —sean cuales sean— hundidos en el fondo impedían cualquier movimiento rápido. Entonces, ¿debía retroceder? ¿Era ésa la única salida?

Acababa de voltearme cuando el marco superior izquierdo se desprendió del oxidado metal y una mirada _psicópata_ apareció al otro lado del pasillo. Solté un grito que sería mermado por mi garganta —o aquél lado racional al cual me había confiado— y, en una reacción quizás precipitada, me arrojé al agua.

La Muerte y la oscuridad que imperaban en aquél cauce suavizaron todo sonido al punto en que consideré una sordera. Mas éso no era posible. Lo supe gracias a que, incluso con aquél amparo, advertí un murmullo el cual perduró en mis oídos más tiempo del que demoró en cruzar el corredor. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados. Debido al miedo, debido a la suciedad que recorría el agua y también debido a ése estado de alerta que aún picaba en mi nuca.

¿O era algo más? Pronto, el cosquilleo se transformó en un objeto sólido golpeando reiteradas veces contra mi piel. Mi lado racional impedía que forzara movimiento alguno, sin embargo, el miedo era aún más poderoso. Noté que el cuerpo comenzaba a temblar incluso cuando la temperatura del agua era, curiosamente, agradable. Estaba solo, no tenía manera de defenderme y el escuadrón más próximo del Ejército estaba patrullando los límites de la base. ¿Me había metido en aquél lío sólo por Robert?

Y, para colmo, mis pulmones comenzaban a doler.

Cerré, con más fuerza, los ojos en una ingenua tentativa por soportar más tiempo bajo el agua. El silencio había retornado pero el peligro continuaba vigente. Otra vez, ése excéntrico objeto golpeándome la nuca. ¿Qué demonios era? Aún cuando resultaba sólido, estaba claro que no correspondía a un objeto vivo. Sus movimientos erráticos así lo afirmaban. Un dolor agudo atravesó mi pecho. Los pulmones.

«Sólo un...».

Algo tiró de mi chaqueta y me enderecé de un sólo movimiento sobre la base del caudal. Inevitablemente, cogí una bocanada de aire e incluso, tosí un poco. Acarreé un brazo sobre mi rostro para quitar los restos de suciedad del agua mientras intentaba recuperar la lucidez. No era posible. Pero era real. Aquéllos objetos, trofeos de una pugna reciente, eran trozos de cuerpos humanos. Advertí un brazo, un torso y una cabeza cercanas a la puerta de metal al otro lado del pasillo. Tenía que aceptar que me daba miedo observar con detalle. Saber cómo habían muerto aquéllas personas me obligaba a no olvidar ése dato. Días, meses, años quizás... con ése recuerdo replicado en mis pesadillas.

Y, sin embargo, había algo más lúgubre.

El extremo superior había cedido y la puerta metálica ahora constaba de sólo dos soportes antes de ceder. Éso significaba que los infectados llevaban tiempo en aquél sitio. Tanto, quizás, como la sangre que condecoraba las paredes o los cuerpos que flotaban, casi a la deriva, sobre el agua. Me pregunté si los oficiales conocían aquél antecedente y, en consecuencia, habían abandonado el corredor. Resultaba lógico. Pero, ¿no significaba aquéllo que la enfermería se hallaba demasiado próxima? ¿Que el depósito de medicinas se encontraba a merced de un grupo de cranks? ¿Que los internos del hangar cuatro corrían peligro?

Y, entonces, lo comprendí. No existía un pasaje. Allí enviaban a los soldados que habían sido infectados en las rondas de seguridad.

No necesitaban deshacerse de los cuerpos. Sólo los enviaban allí, con los demás.

Con _su_ gente.

Una horda de _cranks_ que, aún en estado de infección avanzado, podrían recorrer los pasillos de la base.

Era evidente: vivíamos encima de un campamento de _cranks_. Y no sabíamos cuánto tiempo demorarían en derrocar la única puerta que los dividía de sus presas. Nosotros.


	10. Memoria VIII Segmento 3

Memoria perdida VIII. Segmento III.

Me desplomé sobre la litera y, con un ademán infantil, expresé el miedo que aún dominaba mi corazón con un silencioso llanto.

La oscuridad, insólita aliada en aquél episodio, resguardaba mi mente de aquéllas imágenes que buscaban reproducirse sobre las paredes del recinto. Sin embargo, el silencio había optado por copiar los murmullos amenazantes de aquéllas personas y, aún cuando era consciente que estaban demasiado lejos, ocasionalmente levantaba la cabeza en búsqueda de algún infectado en las cercanías. El corazón, curiosamente, latía a un ritmo innatural debido no sólo al esfuerzo físico que había realizado tras una carrera de trescientos metros sino también a ése pánico que acogió mi pecho y reaccionó en el momento adecuado.

¿Cómo era posible que los médicos abandonaran de ésa manera a la gente una vez que el estado de infección era demasiado avanzado? ¿Cómo era posible que la Junta no supiera del destino de quienes habitaban la sede? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie pregunte acerca de los cuerpos? Había escuchado al Almirante General Liszt en la última conferencia: _«(...)Hemos tenido dificultades en el sector cuatro de la zona oeste. El enrejado cedió frente a una horda de cranks cuyo origen resultó la antigua ciudad de Oxford. Sin embargo, hemos intervenido a tiempo y logramos dispersarlos sin contratiempo alguno»._

El Almirante _conocía_ el estado de las instalaciones. Ergo, debía conocer aquél corredor. Ergo, a los infectados detrás de la salida de emergencia.

¿Por qué motivo no los había echado? ¿Por qué motivo, entonces, no había realizado una amonestación a los médicos? Parecía ilógico que la Junta ignorara aquél dato. Entonces, ¿por qué nosotros sí lo hacíamos? ¿No se suponía que la base era un sitio seguro y protegido de los cranks?

El sonido de pasos me obligó a fingir que dormía. Reposé la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos con suavidad mientras los primeros asilados ingresaban en el hangar siete. Escuché la voz dulce de Sophie cuando picó mis mejillas al tiempo que me llamaba. El cuento. Había olvidado _el bendito cuento_. Momentáneamente, consideré la idea de voltearme, fingiendo somnolencia, para atender a su pedido; sin embargo, la niña, bastante astuta, ya se había colado a mi cama. Incluso en la oscuridad, advertí el brillo de sus ojos cuando recostó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Sentí vergüenza, oculta bajo el manto de parcial oscuridad, del hedor que emanaban las prendas que traía. No obstante, ella me sorprendió una vez más y sólo atinó a arrugar la nariz.

Casi solté una carcajada.

Olvidé a los cranks, a la Junta, a los médicos. Sophie, de alguna manera, me traía paz. Ése sosiego que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Quizás, se debía a que sólo la tenía a ella. Quizás, se debía a ésa actitud infantil. Una etapa que, aún en éste jodido mundo, me negaba a que la pequeña eluda.

Sobre todas las cosas, buscaba que Sophie no pierda ésa chispa. Nunca me perdonaría si lo hiciera.


	11. Memoria VIII Segmento 4

Memoria perdida VIII. Segmento IV.

Sophie, quien se había despertado antes que yo ésa jornada, estaba desayunando. La diestra rodeaba el envase de frutas secas al tiempo que la izquierda tomaba uno de los cubiertos de plástico y lo llevaba a la boca. Me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando cuánto perduraría aquellos víveres, empero, pronto extirpé el pensamiento de mi mente. La pequeña rubia me pinchaba el brazo, en tentativa por llamar mi atención, y no tuve más que deslizar la mirada hacia ella. Los ojos, verdes como los de mamá, centelleaban en un gesto severo mientras el tenedor de plástico apuntaba hacia la sopa que tenía en frente.

Sí, mi hermana de cuatro años me estaba sermoneando.

El sol matutino penetraba los ventanales del hangar ocho, también conocido como el salón comedor, y los murmullos envolvían el ambiente con carcajadas, chillidos agudos de los cubiertos e incluso algunas bromas pesadas de los adolescentes más grandes. Todos parecían ignorar la horda de infectados que resguardaba el ala de enfermería. Su más grande preocupación era, según había escuchado, una organización que seleccionaba a los niños sobresalientes y los llevaban a una sede en Norteamérica. Un refugio especial... o algo así.

Tomé el cubierto y lo hundí en la sopa bajo la atenta mirada de Sophie. ¿Cómo era posible que, a sus cuatro años de edad, sea así de observadora? Aún cuando las frases resultaban simples, Sophie podía darse a entender con un léxico restringido y ademanes corporales que acompasaban fielmente a sus deseos. Nunca la había considerado una niña ordinaria —suponía que ningún hermano mayor hacía eso—, pero su capacidad de aprendizaje, en verdad, me sorprendía.

Tragué la sopa con ademán calmo. Las enseñanzas en el jardín de infantes debían ser buenas si Sophie era capaz de distinguir algunas palabras demasiado complejas para su edad. ¿O, como alegaba la abuela, ella había aprendido el lenguaje basándose en lo que escuchaba de su ámbito? Las Llamaradas solares nos habían forzado a escapar de la residencia de Milton Keynes, empero, la base significaba una nueva oportunidad de estudios adecuados para la niña. Observé el reloj: ocho y media de la mañana. La escuela iniciaría pronto.

Los murmullos, gradualmente, se habían apagado cuando crucé el pórtico de la escuela. El edificio era inmenso y correspondía a un abandonado taller de reparación para los aviones de las RAF. Consecuente a esto, se agrupaban varios grupos y los temarios oscilaban entre dos a tres cursos ajustados en uno solo. Algunos, por ende, estábamos más adelantados que el restante cuerpo estudiantil. Pero otros, como Sophie, eran preparados desde pequeños para este salto en su formación. Quizás, después de todo, ella era la afortunada.

Me detuve frente a mi pupitre, aguardando a que el profesor diera la orden de tomar asiento, mientras observaba la secuencia de dibujos sobre el encerado. Era una excéntrica sucesión de símbolos, cuyo origen o significado desconocía, trazados cuidadosamente con tiza blanca. Entorné la vista, buscándole algún sentido. Hallé, a los pocos segundos, la data que, algunos de ellos, se repetían. ¿Era un ejercicio de concentración? Pero, entonces, ¿a qué se debían aquellas líneas que conectaban unas con otras?

El Teniente Frederick Lestrade dio la orden y no demoré en coger asiento. El hombre, aún cuando resultaba más accesible que sus compañeros de base, era estricto con las normas. Observé cómo se paseaba por los pupitres, explicando, según él, cuál era el propósito de ese acertijo. Un juego de perspicacia. Las figuras se repetían, como había advertido, pero existía una lógica entre ellas. El trabajo en el primer bloque, era hallarla con solo cinco posibles movimientos.

Analicé las piezas por separado. Los dibujos, ciertamente, eran símiles. En algunos de los segmentos se reproducían, según había entendido, algunas señales de la OTAN en tiempos de guerra. Con toda seguridad, correspondían al siglo XX. Letras, símbolos, iconos extraños... ¿en verdad comprendían los militares esas señas? Sin embargo...

Curiosamente, esos símbolos se repetían solo en conjuntos de tres. Los primeros segmentos acarreaban cuatro figuras. Los siguientes, otras cuatro de las cuales se repartían una con el dibujo anterior y dos de ellas con la última fase que era conformada por un cuarto bosquejo el cual era impar. ¿Tan sencillo había resultado?

Levanté la mano, pasé al frente y cogí el rotulador para unir las piezas de la pizarra según había comprendido. El silencio era espeluznante: sentía cómo una quimérica corriente de aire frío acariciaba mi nuca. Incluso, la mirada del Teniente Lestrade había quedado sometida a los bosquejos. Aguardé a por el regaño: no, el acertijo no era tan simple. Aún cuando acarreaba seis segmentos. Exhalé un suspiro, preparándome para volver, cuando escuché una carcajada y levanté la cabeza.

Frederick Lestrade había perdido el control.

Su cuerpo se había echado hacia adelante, acompasado por una carcajada espontánea, mientras observaba los dibujos sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Los demás niños, tan sorprendidos como yo, nos miraban sin comprender qué ocurría. Enarqué una ceja, confieso, algo enojado. Si ese tipo iba a burlarse de...

—Esto es inaudito. Niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Demian. Demian Wright, señor —respondí, al instante. Si algo había aprendido en ese refugio / centro militar era el respeto que todo miembro del Ejército se merecía.

—Demian ... has resuelto el ejercicio en menos de lo que esperaba. ¡Y solo tienes seis años...!

«Siete», corregí de manera mental aún cuando no me atreví a contradecirlo en voz alta.

—Te felicito, hijo. Puedes sentarte.

Llegado el tiempo de recreo todavía no entendía qué había ocurrido. El sol centelleaba sobre nuestras cabezas al tiempo que buscaba a Sophie entre los críos de las salas de infantes. La temperatura había incrementado notoriamente en estas horas, sin embargo, mi mente aún estaba con esos dibujos. ¿Por qué el Teniente Lestrade había reaccionado de esa manera cuando resolví el acertijo? ¿Por qué me había felicitado? ¿Y por qué todos hablaban que mi nombre aparecería como posible candidato a esa organización norteamericana?

Según sabía, era un rumor.

Un rumor... que cobraba más fuerza cada día que pasaba.


End file.
